Un detalle para Defteros
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. El cumpleaños de Defteros se acerca y Asmita esta cansado de ser sólo su amigo, por lo que ha decidido tomar la iniciativa, con un poco de ayuda de Dégel y Kardia, ¿se atreverá?...Defmita, KardiaXDégel.


Este es un one-shot que rondaba mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, lo pongo ahora que está cerca el cumpleaños de los gemelos. Está basado en el manga de Lost Canvas e intenté reflejar las inseguridades por las que pasa no sólo Defteros, sino Asmita, cuando decide tomar la iniciativa y demostrarle sus sentimientos al de géminis. No salió todo como lo tenía previsto y Kardia tomó más papel del que pretendía pero no quise cambiarlo, así que lo subo justo como lo terminé. Cualquier falta de ortografía o ideas incongruentes, les pido de antemano una disculpa.

Ah, por cierto, este fic tiene el supuesto de que tanto Kardia como Dégel conocen la existencia de Defteros. ¿Por qué? Porque leí un excelente fic ("Primavera"), y se me antojo que realmente existiera una relación así entre los cuatro.

**Disclaimer: **Nada mío, a menos que Kurumada me lo regale.

**Un detalle para Defteros.**

En esos instantes, Asmita de Virgo pasaba por una prueba sumamente complicada, prueba para la que ninguno de sus entrenamientos lo había preparado; así que se limitaba a esperar, consciente de la situación en la que se estaba metiendo por decisión propia.

- ¿Así que pretendes que nosotros te ayudemos?- Dégel, acomodado en uno de los sillones de su casa, observaba inquisitivamente al joven virgo, mientras que Kardia, sentado en el descansabrazos del mismo sillón sonreía de una manera bastante macabra.

Asmita, tímido y bastante sonrojado, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. De no haber sido porque era una ocasión especial, no hubiera terminado pidiendo ayuda, orgulloso como sólo él sabía serlo. Kardia y Dégel intercambiaron miradas, mientras el primero pensaba en que pasarían un rato bastante "entretenido".

-Está bien...pero deberás hacer lo que yo diga.- contestó el de Acuario después de un instante.- Y nada de contradecirme.- Ah sí, a Escorpio le divertiría tener a Asmita justo en la palma de su mano.

Virgo confirmó lo necesitado que estaba y se pusieron de acuerdo para pensar en lo que iban a hacer. Todo comenzó cuando Asmita se percató de la fecha que se acercaba y decidió que era hora de actuar, de dar el primer paso. Había llegado a la conclusión de que Defteros jamás tomaría la iniciativa y francamente ya estaba cansado de su "amistad"; cosa que ya habían observado Dégel y Kardia. La vibra existente entre el de la sexta casa y el gemelo no se podía obviar, como tampoco habían podido obviar la propia, aunque hubieran sido un poco más veloces para actuar. Claro que, al ser los únicos dos (además del propio Asmita y Aspros) que estaban enterados de la existencia de Defteros, comprendían bastante bien la dificultad que tenían estos para relacionarse; por lo mismo, habían decidido actuar de manera "altruista y desinteresada", anotándose para ayudar al rubio en apuros.

Y vaya que estaba en apuros, pensó Asmita con pesar. Le había costado mucho decidirse, ya que Defteros no era una persona común y corriente, además claro que el no poder ver le dificultaba un poco las cosas. Al principio recordó como su jardín maravillaba al gemelo, al punto que el propio Defteros había intentado dibujarlo un par de veces aunque según las palabras del Géminis, "el resultado no había sido del todo satisfactorio", cosa que el rubio tenía que creer. No, una pintura estaba descartada por obvias razones.

Luego pensó en una carta. ¡Sí él, Asmita de Virgo, el más cercano a un Dios, estaba pensando en una carta de amor! A final de cuentas, sólo era un adolescente enamorado, ¿no? Pero...también tuvo que desistir comprendiendo (un poco tarde, sobra decir) que no podría escribirla él mismo. Sí, el poder ver a través del cosmos puede servir para ganar una pelea, pero no para escribir en un pequeño trozo de papel. Eso significaba que debería de pedir ayuda, para que alguien escribiera por él. ¿Qué si se le antojaba dictarle una carta cursi a Dégel? No, gracias. ¿Soportar las burlas de Kardia, cuando les dijera todo lo que pensaba de Defteros? Por el momento, no. O lo que era peor ¿Cómo saber si realmente escribían lo que él dijera? Conociendo a ese par, bien podía terminar dándole al gemelo algún poema dedicado a un calcetín. No, la carta también estaba descartada.

Asmita suspiró. A veces, aún con todo el poder que emanaba de él, con toda la sabiduría adquirida en sus horas de meditación y las largas platicas entabladas con Buda, todavía se sentía insignificante, excluido, inferior. ¿Defteros se merecía a alguien como él? ¿Valía la pena atar al géminis a alguien invidente, cómo él? El de la sexta casa se limpió, casi inconscientemente, unas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas; mientras sentía el calor del sol poniente en la cara. A veces, sólo a veces, le gustaría poder observar todo lo que lo rodeaba: el atardecer, las aves cantando, las flores de su jardín y...Defteros. Asmita sonrío al recordarlo y prometió no volver a deprimirse, sabía que su sentimiento era correspondido y ahora debía sacarlo a la luz.

Así había terminado en la onceava casa, después de darle vueltas al asunto un par de veces y cuatro tazas de té, había conseguido armarse de valor y expresarle su idea a Dégel.

- ¿Y no piensas asistir a la fiesta de Aspros, entonces?- Preguntó Kardia, que como siempre acompañaba al acuariano

.

- Tengo que hacerlo, sino empezaré a levantar sospechas.- Contestó Asmita, con un dejo de nerviosismo en la voz.- De todos modos, sólo iré un rato y después regresaré a mi templo. ya le dije a Defteros que tenemos que hablar.

- Bueno, esto es lo que haremos: ahorita mismo voy a ver a Sage y le diré que Kardia y yo nos encargaremos del pastel; él sabe que soy un excelente cocinero...

- Modestia aparte.- Murmuró Kardia, obteniendo una mirada asesina de parte de su pareja.

- Entonces añadiré que tú te ofreciste a ayudarnos...

- Cómo si realmente ocupáramos tu ayuda.- Nuevamente Kardia, con sarcasmo.

- Así podrás acompañar a Kardia a comprar lo necesario en Rodorio.- Terminó Dégel, con un aire de suficiencia.

- ¿Y tú? - Kardia lo miró sospechosamente.- ¿Qué harás tú?

- Yo...aprovecharé para terminar un asunto pendiente.- Dégel, serio como siempre, terminó la frase con un beso en los labios de Kardia, y se puso en pie mientras buscaba entre los libros.

- Ten, estas son las cosas que tienen que comprar en Rodorio.- Le entregó una lista de materiales al escorpión.- Se irán mañana temprano; y nada de distracciones, Kardia.- Agregó mordazmente.

Al día siguiente, cumpleaños de Aspros y Defteros, Asmita se levantó desde muy temprano y tomó un largo baño, mientras pensaba en lo que diría esa noche. No había visto a Defteros desde el día anterior, cuando le había pedido que lo esperara en su templo. Defteros no dijo nada, pero Asmita había podido percibir el temblor en su cosmos y estaba casi seguro que el gemelo estaba angustiado, mientras miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza. Sonrío al imaginarse al otro tan vulnerable.

Kardia llegó un poco más tarde, con una felicidad tan evidente que su cosmos la compartía. Pronto llegaron a Rodorio, sin ninguna interrupción ni contratiempo, dirigiéndose a la tienda correspondiente, donde una joven de abundante cabello negro estaba atendiendo el lugar.

- ¿Así que le harás un pastel a tu novia, guapo?- Le preguntó curiosa a Asmita, después de leer la lista de materiales. El rubio sólo sintió como el color iba subiendo hasta su cara, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- Digamos que algo parecido.- Contestó Kardia, en su lugar.- O al menos, ese es el objetivo.- Añadió sonriéndole seductoramente a la morena, y haciendo que esta se sintiera un poco incómoda.- Y dime, ¿nos ayudarás?

- No sé si tu novia se ponga celosa, cariño.- Dijo la joven mirando inquisitivamente al escorpión.

- Ah, por eso no te preocupes.- Kardia se reclinó sobre el mostrador y le guiñó un ojo a la joven; que se desvivió en sonrisas.

Casi media hora después, los dos santos salieron con las manos llenas; Kardia lleno de suficiencia.

- Conseguimos un buen descuento, ¿no?- Comentó viendo cuanto les había sobrado del presupuesto.- No, no es necesario que me des las gracias.- Añadió al notar que Asmita abría la boca.

- Más bien, iba a decir que desearía ver la reacción de Dégel cuando se entere.- Dijo, sonriendo amenazadoramente.

- Yo no hice nada.- Escorpión se sonrojó levemente.- Además, no tiene porque enterarse. Si sólo quería sacarte del apuro.

Cuando llegaron al Santuario, el tema había quedado en el olvido; y el rubio se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Dégel ya los esperaba en Virgo, con todo dispuesto para comenzar; los recipientes ordenados y a la mano, el libro de recetas en la página indicada y un delantal para cada quien. El suyo, azul, ya estaba atado a la cintura. Kardia se mostró un poco renuente cuando el de la onceava casa le ataba el rosa, intentando cambiarlo por el amarillo de Asmita; pero el poder de convencimiento de Dégel era demasiado y el escorpión no pudo evitar rendirse.

Asmita se puso su delantal, a juego con su cabello y empezó a acomodar todos los ingredientes de manera sistemática en la mesa, para no necesitar ayuda al momento de mezclarlos. Kardia y Dégel se encargarían del pastel de Aspros, de 3 pisos y una mezcla de moka y café; mientras el virgo haría un pequeño pastel para Defteros, de chocolate amargo, apenas para 4 personas.

Lentamente, los ingredientes fueron tomando forma; mientras sus manos, en un suave ir y venir, acariciaban la masa delicadamente. El olor a chocolate llegaba a su nariz y el tacto de la masa esponjosa resultaba agradable. Asmita estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no se percato que Kardia y Dégel discutían hasta que a sus oídos le llegaron palabras como "dependienta", "descuento" y "celos". Se estaba dibujando una sonrisa en su boca cuando el golpe llegó en su totalidad.

- ¡Creí que tenías más puntería, Kardia!- Se mofó Dégel, mirando como el antes rubio estaba totalmente cubierto de harina cuando una bolsa de la misma se estalló contra él.

Kardia miró un momento a Asmita y luego estalló en carcajadas, lo mismo que el de la onceava casa. Instantes después, el virgo metía las manos en la masa y la arrojó con sorprendente puntería hacia Acuario, que terminó cubierto de chocolate. En un parpadeo, la casa de virgo se convirtió en campo de batalla, mientras bolas de diferentes texturas y colores iban y venían, golpeando a los tres santos por igual.

Un poco de risas y una disculpa sincera por parte del bicho dieron por terminada la batalla, para poder recomenzar con la tarea. Asmita intentaba quitarse la masa del cabello y Kardia hacia lo mismo con el de Dégel, mientras depositaba un beso cada cierto tiempo en el cuello, los labios o detrás de la oreja del mismo y provocando su sonrojo.

A las seis en punto, Manigoldo fue a buscar a Dégel, que estaba terminando de decorar el pastel, para que le ayudara a enfriar las bebidas; llevándose y por consiguiente a Kardia también.

- Esto...buena suerte, Asmita.- Le susurró Kardia antes de salir.

El rubio les dio las gracias y terminó de decorar el pastel, esperando (casi rogando) que hubiera quedado con una presentación decente. Lo dejo encima de la barra y se dio otro baño rápidamente. Sabía que tenía que estar en la celebración de Aspros a las ocho, y esperaba pasar desapercibido para poder marcharse una hora después.

Cuando llegó al templo principal, la mayoría de los santos ya estaban allí. Saludó cordialmente a Aldebarán, que le contestó con un cortante "Asmita", pasó entre Dohko, Regulus y Shion, que charlaban animadamente mientras bebían una sustancia bastante sospechosa. Manigoldo entablaba conversación con su maestro y Asmita, que tenía una conversación pendiente con Sage, prefirió dejarla para otra ocasión. "Aún hay tiempo". Salió al balcón para tomar aire cuando sintió el cosmos de Aspros acercándose al mismo lugar.

- La noche está tranquila, Asmita.- Aspros, siempre tan sereno, se reclinaba en la orilla del balcón.

- Sí, lo está.- Asmita asintió permitiendo que sus cabellos se movieran a voluntad del viento.- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias.- El gemelo mayor meditó un poco y luego añadió.- ¿Sabes? Realmente no me gustan los cumpleaños, sólo cedí por petición de Sage. Mi cumpleaños me recuerda tantas promesas que tengo pendientes...aunque ya casi es tiempo de cumplirlas.

- Y eso, ¿te perturba?- El virgo no sabía por qué, pero sentía que esa no era una conversación normal, era casi una confesión precipitada.

- Pues...- Aspros junto sus manos y miró hacia enfrente.- Supongo que a todos nos preocupa un poco el futuro...- sus ojos dibujando el camino de las estrellas.- sobretodo cuando no sabemos de todo lo que somos capaces.- Quizás había hablado de más.- En fin, la noche es larga, regresemos a la fiesta.

Pero algo había despertado en el joven de la sexta casa, algo que lo tenía angustiado y preocupado, una sensación que no sabría definir. Había algo en Aspros, tan parecido a Defteros y tan diferente al mismo tiempo, que lo inquietaba. "Al final, somos producto de nuestras decisiones", pensó Asmita al tiempo que se prometía vigilar más de cerca al caballero de Géminis sin saber que sus propias decisiones marcarían no sólo su camino.

El tiempo paso sin más contratiempos y pronto Aspros se vio cortando un delicioso pastel; Dégel, a lo lejos y sonriendo con suficiencia, enlazaba su mano con la de Kardia por debajo de la mesa. El rubio se disculpó poco pasadas de las nueve, mencionando un ligero dolor de cabeza y después de pedirle una reunión personal a Sage. Cuando dejó el templo, el nerviosismo volvió a hacer presa de él, a cada paso que daba.

Apenas entró, supo que Defteros ya lo estaba esperando, tal y como lo había acordado, dentro de su jardín. El rubio se armó de valor y tomando el pequeño pastel, discretamente decorado y guardado en una cajita del tamaño justo, se encaminó para reunirse con él.

- Defteros.- Asmita susurró el nombre, apenas de manera audible, pero fue suficiente para que el gemelo volteara a verlo. Virgo vestía una túnica blanca, bastante vaporosa; y, si Defteros no hubiera estado tan nervioso, se hubiera percatado del color carmín que cubría sus mejillas.

- ¡Asmita!- Se acercó peligrosamente a él, queriendo grabar la imagen que despedía el rubio en su memoria.- Aquí estoy, Asmita.

El de la sexta casa sonrió, mientras el aroma de Defteros se mezclaba con el de los jazmines que invadían el jardín. Le encantaba ese aroma que podía tranquilizarlo al punto de casi hipnotizarlo; y no sólo eso, lo transportaba a una realidad diferente, menos rígida, más humana. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió el cosmos del susodicho temblar, a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Asmita? - Defteros casi rozaba con sus dedos la blanca piel del rubio.

Los sentimientos que él le despertaba eran tan grandes que le daban miedo; pero ahora que Asmita lo había llamado y justo en ese día, se sentía todavía peor. Mil ideas habían cruzado por su mente y casi había aguardado todo el día esperando ese momento; mientras su hermano se había pavoneado delante de él durante horas. Su cumpleaños nunca había sido especial, más bien lo contrario. Recordándole la maldición a la que estaba sometido por el simple hecho de nacer segundo; recordándole el mundo que le estaba negado y las promesas que Aspros le había dirigido en el pasado. Sí, a Defteros aquél día le gustaba aún menos que los otros. Su cerebro se empeñaba en jugarle malas pasadas y cada vez se sentía mucho más inferior, por eso temía amar a alguien porque ¿cómo podrían corresponderle, siendo quién era? Y ahora, Asmita le había llamado, le había dicho que necesitaban hablar y él, Defteros, el segundo, había asentido en silencio mientras su mundo de fantasía lentamente se veía destruido.

- Defteros, yo...- Asmita se había sentado debajo del árbol más cercano y Defteros le había seguido, imitándolo.- yo tengo algo que decirte.

- Si, me lo dijiste.- Defteros casi podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en la garganta y creía que a ese paso le daría un infarto en pleno jardín.- Dímelo ya, Asmita, tú no quieres que yo te siga frecuentando, ¿cierto?

Asmita se quedó de una pieza, su gemelo estaba malinterpretando toda la situación, ¿acaso no notaba lo nervioso que estaba? Sonrió, intentando decirle todo lo que cargaba desde hacía tiempo.

- No te confundas, Defteros.- el rubio pasó saliva.- Yo...sólo creo que no debemos de seguir siendo amigos.- Silencio mortal fue lo que inundó el lugar, antes de que el virgo abriera la boca otra vez.- ...porque, porque yo te amo, Defteros.

Mientras decía eso, se había ido acercando al gemelo, que seguía en su lugar tratando de asimilar la información. Ahora tenía la cara del mismo entre sus manos y con gran habilidad había conseguido retirar la máscara, deshaciendo cuidadosamente los nudos que se perdían entre su cabello, para tenerlo a su merced. Sus labios, rosas y delgados, presurosos se pegaron a los resecos y maltratados, en un beso casto e inocente. Asmita, totalmente sonrojado se separó y espero a que el gemelo dijera algo.

- Asmita...- Defteros le tomó de los brazos bruscamente y tirando, lo volvió a pegar contra su cuerpo, el aliento de Asmita confundiéndose con el propio, mientras los ojos, azules y apagados, se habían abierto de la sorpresa. Defteros devolvió el beso con rudeza, mordiendo el labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, desesperado y reafirmando que no se trataba de un sueño. Sus manos sujetaban, aprisionando, las delicadas manos del rubio mientras su boca, presurosa, viajaba hasta el cuello, para marcarlo como propio. Un jadeo escapo de la boca, ahora libre, de su presa. Defteros se tranquilizó y lo liberó, cuando ya el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.-...yo también, también te amo.

Asmita se retiró un poco, aún con los labios entreabiertos y, aunque no podía ver, sus ojos se miraban anhelantes, ilusionados. Defteros suspiró y se recostó contra el árbol, entrecerrando los ojos y pasando la lengua por sus labios, para no olvidar el sabor del cálido contacto.

- Por cierto, yo...felicidades.- Dijo Asmita, tomando entre sus manos la cajita que había quedado olvidada y extendiéndola en dirección del gemelo.

Defteros, sorprendido, cambiaba su mirada de la cajita a Asmita, que seguía con las manos extendidas; por lo que se apresuro a tomarla con cuidado.

- Ábrela.- Le dijo Asmita, más sonrojado que antes.- Es mi regalo para ti.

Al gemelo lo embargó un sentimiento de ternura y agradecimiento que calentaba todo su interior cuando vio un pequeño pastel de chocolate amargo, cuidadosamente preparado y decorado con sencillez.

- ...Esto...¿quedó bien?- preguntó Asmita, con un ligero temblor en la voz y Defteros se conmovió aún más.

-...Sí, quedó perfecto...gracias.

- Yo...no sabía que podía darte...- Las lágrimas corrían libremente por el rostro del rubio.-...algo que fuera especial y que...que no olvidaras fácilmente...- Intentaba, sin éxito, limpiárselas con el dorso de su mano.- ...y...y...no sabía...yo...no podía...

Defteros dejó el pastel sobre el pasto y se apresuró a abrazar a su rubio, acariciando suavemente su cabellera hasta que las lágrimas cesaron. Así, en silencio, permanecieron un buen rato, escuchando solamente la respiración acompasada de ambos; hasta que Defteros rompió la unión y subió con delicadeza la barbilla de Asmita con su mano izquierda para observarlo fijamente.

- No has podido darme mejor regalo, ha sido perfecto.- Y le dio un suave beso, después vendrían más.- Tú eres perfecto, Asmita de Virgo.- Agregó más bien para sí, mucho más tranquilo que antes; logrando que su acompañante se tranquilizara también y dejara los miedos atrás.- Ahora, ¿vas a comer pastel o dejarás que me lo coma todo?

Años después, Defteros guardaría ese día en su memoria como uno de sus mejores recuerdos. El día que comprendió que no importan tus defectos o virtudes; sino quién eres y quién quieres ser para la persona que es dueña de tus más alocados sueños. Defteros aprendió a no juzgarse tan duramente y a intentar ser feliz, aún cuando el destino se empeñe en lo contrario. Aprendió el valor de una sonrisa, de un beso desesperado y de un pastel de chocolate (que por cierto, estaba muy sabroso). Defteros aprendió a ser feliz.

**.o.o.o.o.o.**

Espero que les haya gustado, nuevamente si ven algún error o tienen una crítica constructiva, si quieren decirme que no les gustó (o quizás sí), déjenme un review que siempre son bienvenidos.


End file.
